Karma
by xblissfuloblivion
Summary: What goes around comes around, what goes up must come down. It's called Karma and Neela finds its meaning is all too true. Neela centric. Hints of RayNeela. Spoilers for I Don't and The Honeymoon's Over.


_**Title:** Karma_

_**Rating:** FRT_

_**Summary:** What goes around comes around, what goes up must come down. It's called Karma and Neela finds that all too true. Spoilers for I Don't and The Honeymoon's Over._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own ER or Karma by Alicia Keys_

_**Spoilers:** I Don't and The Honeymoon's Over._

_Another random oneshot idea from me. Not the best but I felt like doing one to this song. Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Karma, a word she's always felt superstitious about and now she's proved her theory more than enough. They say what goes around comes around and she felt that was more than true. She had used Ray and played so many games with him which had now because of her landed him in hospital with his legs amputated. And her? Well apart from her _also_ landing in hospital with severe injuries and broken bones but what hurt the most for her was having to deal with all the guilt she had caused him. Now what was she left with? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He was gone. He was never coming back and she was just going to have to learn how to deal. How to deal with all the pain and suffering that came to her after all the pain and suffering she had caused him. Take the song that was playing on the radio right now:

_Weren't you the one that said that you don't want me anymore?  
And how you need your space, and give the keys back to your door.  
And how I cried and tried and tried to make you stay with me.  
But still you said that love was gone, and that I had to leave. _

_  
Now you, talking bout a family  
Now you, saying I complete your dream  
Now you, saying I'm your everything  
You confusing me  
What you say to me  
Don't play with me  
Don't play with me. _

_  
Cause what goes around comes around.  
What goes up must come down.  
Now who's crying, desiring to come back to me  
what goes around, comes around.  
What goes up must come down.  
Now who's crying, desiring to come back  
_

_I remember when  
I was sitting home alone  
Waiting for you  
Til 3 o'clock in the morning  
and when you came home, you'd always have some sorry excuse.  
And explaining to me, like I'm just some kinda fool  
I sacrifice the things I want to and do things for you  
But when it's time to do for me, you never come through _

_  
Now you, wanna be a bond of me  
Now you, have so much to say to me  
Now you, wanna make time for me  
What you do to me.  
You confusing me  
don't play with me  
don't play with me. _

_  
Cause what goes around comes around.  
What goes up must come down.  
Now who's crying, desiring to come back to me  
what goes around, comes around.  
What goes up must come down.  
Now who's crying, desiring to come back _

_  
I remember when  
I was sitting home alone  
Waiting for you  
Til 3 o'clock in the morning  
Night after night  
Knowing something going on  
Wasn't home before me  
You was, you was gone  
Lord knows it wasn't easy, but believe me.  
Never thought you'd be the one that would deceive me.  
And never do what u was supposed to do _

_No need to hose me fools, because I'm over you  
because what goes around, comes around. _

_  
What goes up must come down.  
Now who's crying, desiring to come back to me  
what goes around, comes around.  
What goes up must come down.  
Gotta stop trying, to come back to me  
what goes around, comes around.  
What goes up must come down. _

_  
It's called Karma baby.  
And it goes around.  
What goes around, comes around,  
What goes up, must comes down,  
Now who's crying, desiring to come back to me_

It may not say everything about her situation but it explained it pretty well. Everything was going to haunt her until she sorted everything out. She'd be on the receiving end of it until she went to Baton Rouge to visit him and more importantly talk to him. She had avoided all the times he had offered to talk about them because she was scared, scared of all the issues she found to hard to deal with. Now look where it had gotten her?

It was her turn to do the talking.

It was Karma.

* * *

_What did ya think?? Should I do a Part 2 to it??_

_Please review!!_


End file.
